


Their Little Baby//L.S//

by Evelyn_Rose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_Rose/pseuds/Evelyn_Rose
Summary: Louis and Harry have been stalking their Baby Girl Layla for 4 months. Louis and Harry have always wanted a little girl to take care of and they find Layla. Layla is know to be silent but rude. Lets just say she's in for a lot of rude awakenings.WARNING FORCE AGEPLAYCONTAINS SPANKINGFORCED USE OF DIAPERS AND CLOTHING MATERIAL





	Their Little Baby//L.S//

Wattpad: @Evelyn_Rose  
Instagram: @babyboystylles

 

Hopefully I Can Enlighten Your Beautiful Minds. 


End file.
